ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra 101: Episode 10
The tenth episode of Ultra 101. It contains "Choju Survival" and "Ultra Training Hard". Choju Survival (And you thought Kaiju Survival was suspenseful!) Mebius grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder and sadly walked over to the door. “*sigh* I’m ready to go…” He said as he joined Shin, Seven, Jack and Zero. “Okay, later!” Taro said waving. “Remind me again why he’s aren’t coming?” Mebius asked. “He has his own training trip planned with ace.” Seven said grumpily. “So, uh, where’s Leo?” Mebius asked. All the sudden there was a rumbling. “Uh oh.” Shin said. “Oh no, you shouldn’t have done that!” Seven said to Mebius. All the sudden fire erupted from the ground underneath them and Leo came rising out with a fiery fist. “OH yeah! The Fiery Rogue Leo Arrives!” His punch slinged them across the galaxy onto their destination. “OW…” Everyone groaned simultaneously. Opening, If I had one “Surival Log, Entry 2: We arrived on Planet Seizon early in the morning, and proceeded to trek towards to mountainous regions in the east.” Ace was speaking into a recorder. Both him and Taro had survivalist gear on their backs. “Early on we encountered a Lunatyx, had to fend him off. Luckily there was a Sabotender Bush nearby, so we used that to-” “Please… stop…” Taro said tiredly. “Ending log, my comrade is being a nuisance.” Ace said eyeing Taro, to which Taro replied by sticking his tongue out. First Night Ace and Taro sat around a small fire. They were roasting some now unidentifiable Supah-Beast Taro slowly ate some. “Supah-Beasts… why’d it have to be Supah-Beasts…” He whined to himself. Ace threw a chunk at Taro. “Eat up Bro! You’ll need your strength for tomorrow’s Cowra hunting!” “Oh joy…” Tomorrow’s Cowra Hunting Both Ace and Taro were up a tree, below them was a horde of angry Cowra. “Well, that didn’t go quite as planned, but if we just wait for them to pass, we can work a new strategy and-” -*CREEEK!* “What was that?” Taro asked. “Oh dear…” Ace said. “What do you mean ‘Oh dear’?!” Taro asked worridly. -*CREEEEEEK!* All the sudden the tree started falling to the side. “They broke it!!!” Fetching Water “Don’t worry Taro, this river. should be safe to drink from!” Ace assured Taro as he went down for a gulp. He came back up with a smile. “It tastes great, nuthin’ to worry about!” Taro shrugged, and leaned down for a drink, just as a Unitang corpse floated by. “Oh.” Ace said watching it go. “That MIGHT be an issue.” “BLARGH!” Taro vomited into the river. “Okay, now it’s definitely not safe.” Testing vegetation Ace starred for a long time at the plant. “I think it’s safe…” He said quietly. Meanwhile Taro was just looking through the rations they had already. Ace sniffed it, and then nibbled on it. His face inverted. “Nope, definitely not safe, NOPE!” Fetching Water: Take Two “Need water, need water!” Ace scrambled to a near by stream and started gulping down water. “The water’ll help stop the acid!” “Ace, is this stream safe?” Taro asked. Ace stopped and then looked upstream. “Well considering that the herd of Cowra are up stream… No, no it’s not.” Lunch Taro ravishly ate his food, while Ace just nibbled his casually. “Well, we’ve made it this far…” Ace said. “And we still have 5 more days to go!” Taro slumped over. “I’m gonna die…” Ace put down his food. “Come on Taro, we need to go scout the area.” “Scout for what? There are Supah-beasts everywhere, it’s not like we’re gonna find something that surpri-” “I am currently in the heart of the jungle.” A voice said with a very thick Aussie accent. “What was that?” Taro asked. Ace shrugged. Then Ultraman Great walked by, face focused completely on the fourth wall. “I’m am alone here on this Supah-beast infested planet, with no sentient life or chance of help.” Great explained. Taro and Ace looked at each other. Ace got up and tapped Great on the shoulder. “Croikies! It appears we have found a Supah-beast that has managed to disguise itself as an Ultra. I told you, Supah-beasts can do anything.” Great said in a very hushed voice. “I’m going to very carefully try not to agitate it.” “Too late for that.” Ace said annoyedly. “Who are you even talking too?” Taro asked. Great quickly turned back to the fourth wall. “Amazing! It appears they are actually intelligent! I am going to attempt to communicate with them.” Great turned to Ace. “I, am, Great.” Ace turned to Taro. “What do you think?” He asked. “Hrm… I think he’s not so great.” Taro snarked. Great was started to look confused. “Wait, are you guys actually other Ultras?” “DUH!” Taro exploded. “Croikies! I have been stuck on this since September 1995! Finally, they remembered the tall poppy that I am and sent a rescue mob!” Great said excitedly. “It’s been a noitmare living here! Due to all the inedible Supah-beasts I had to go vejjo for the last years, eatin’ nuthin’ but terrible vedgies! But now Oi’m saved!” “Actually, we’re just here for camping.” Taro said. “Oh.” “Yeah, sorry. We’re gonna be here a few more days.” Taro said. “But we’ll take you back to Planet Ultra with us when we’re ready to leave.” Ace “That’s just dandy!” Great said embracing Ace. “Yeah, heheh, dandy, right. Please put me down.” Ace said annoyed. Taro thought about something. “I wonder how the others are doing with their training.” Ultra Training Hard!!! “Well that was a very enlightening and strengthening time! I’m glad we had it! Oh well, time to go.” Mebius said with a smile as he walked away. However Leo wouldn’t take any of his trash, and grabbed him by the head. “Oh no you don’t, we’ve barely been here two days.” He said pulling him back. “Dang it!” Mebius whined. “If you try that again, you get to join Zero with the Techtor Gear.” Leo said pointing over Zero. He wore a mechanical armor covering his upper body and head, with odd orange tubes of energy decorating it. Zero was stuck standing in position, his arms stiff and his head hanging low. “I can’t feel my arms.” He said in pain. “DROP AND GIVE MY 50!!!” Leo shouted. Zero fell over onto his back, still stiffened. “But I can’t!” He whined. “QUIT WHINING MAGGOT! YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN?! YOU ARE A BRAT! YOU HEAR ME? A BRAAAAAAAT!!!” He shouted into his ears. He kicked him over, and put his foot onto his back. He started pushing him down, and then releasing, causing a series of pushups. “It burns! Make it stop!!!” Zero screamed. Leo looked at the others and smiled. They were all rather disturbed. Except for Seven of course. “Not bad.” He said with a chuckle. Mebius thought that while Leo was busy with Zero he wouldn’t notice him sneaking away. He was wrong. “I WANT YOU! YES YOU! TO CLIMB TO THE TOP OF THAT MOUNTAIN!” He said pointing to a nearby hill. Mebius looked at it. “But that’s just a hill.” He said. “IT’S A MOUNTAIN!” Leo said assertively. Mebius looked at it again. “You know that you’re making it easier right?” He asked. Leo looked at where he was pointing, and saw it was just a hill. “I WANT YOU! YES YOU! TO CLIMB TO THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN!” He said pointing to a mountain in the other direction. “Oh, okay that makes a lot more sense now.” Mebius said, running off into the direction. “HOLD IT!” Mebius skidded to a stop. “DO IT WHILE CARRYING THIS!” He said handing him a big red bucket. “A bucket?” Mebius asked, unamused. “IT’S AN ULTRA BUCKET! NOW GET GOING!” “RIGHT!” Mebius speeded off. Leo turned to the others. “Okay! Time for out training! All of you, come at me bros!” He said assuming a fighting pose. Zoffy was about to dash when he got a phonecall. “Sorry!” He said as he took his phone out and answered it. “What? But I’m training! Oh, alright!” Zoffy hung up. “Sorry, I have to leave. Important matters.” Zoffy said, getting ready to fly away. “Hold it!” Leo shouted. “You leave when I say you leave!” He bellowed. Zoffy eyed him. “Oh right. You’re Zoffy, I forgot.” Zoffy rolled his eyes, and flew off. Leo turned to Shin with a smile. “Hey, how bout you and me have a one on one!” He said excitedly. Shin shrugged. “Very well.” Shin struck into a fighting pose. “Shwah!” Leo popped his knuckles, and assumed his. “H’yah!” Leo dashed at Shin Meanwhile Mebius trudged along the rugged path, all the while carrying the Ultra Bucket on his head and dragging Zero still stuck in the Techtor gear behind him. “You sure Leo told me to carry you? Cause I don’t remember him saying that.” Mebius said thinking it over. “Uh, yeah. Totally.” Zero re-assured him. All the suddena weird looking black and yellow alien with weird long hanging ears and carrying a scepter popped out of nowhere. “Hey kids, wanna buy some monsters?!” He said opening a tear in reality, revealing a whole bunch of sofubi. Mebius and Zero looked at each other a moment, and then continued onwards. Charija followed them. “Wait wait wait! Just give me sec!” Mebius rolled his eyes and stopped. “Fine, let’s see what you got.” He said in annoyance. “Great!” Charija took out a Dark Spark and grabbed a sofubi. “With just one of these,” He said holding up the Spark. “you can create a monster from the simplest of toys, as long as they have the right barcode on their foot.” Charija advertised. “Just watch, all you have to do is…” Charija popped the foot of a Golza onto the Dark Spark. “DARK LIVE! GOLZA!” “Oh no.” Charija said realizing what he just did. “We’re out of here!” Zero shot up; still wearing the Techtor gear, grabbed Mebius and ran up the mountain. Charija awkwardly stepped away from the giant Golza which stared at him angrily. “No no Golza, not me.” He said backing away. It followed him. “No no Golza not me!” Golza lifted it’s foot above him. “NO NO GOLZA NOT ME!” He screamed. Mebius and Zero heard his screams from the distance. “You think that nice salesman is okay?” Mebius asked. Zero chuckled. “I’m sure he’s just fine.” *** “That was a good fight!” Leo said crawling out of a crater. Shin dusted off his hands, and looked behind him. “Oh no.” He said. “What?” Jack asked. Shin pointed towards the Golza in the distance. “We got to do something about that!” Shin shrugged. “Sorry, you’re on your own.” He said. “What? WHY!?” Jack asked. “Me and Leo are pooped from our fight, we wouldn’t stand a chance against that thing. But don’t worry, I’m sure you can manage, you are the ORIGINAL after all, right?” Shin said with a smile. Jack awkwardly smiled. “Heh, right.” I can handle this. He grew to giant size and approached the Golza slowly. “I can do this… I can do this… even though I haven’t fought seriously in over a year.” He said to himself. “Hey you!” He shouted at the Golza. “Get a load of this!” He said taunting it. The Golza stared at him angrily. “I’m sorry!” He said quickly. The Golza snorted. Then out of the sky three lights landed. It was Tiga, Gaia, and Dyna. “What the?” Jack asked. “Giant of Light… Tiga!” Tiga said as he struck a pose. “Giant of Love… Dyna!” Dyna said following in suit. “Giant of Earth… Gaia!” Gaia said lastly. They all stood in a straight line. “We are…” Tiga said quietly. “The Giants of the 90s, Heisi Ultras!” The announced all at once. Jack looked back at the others. “Who are these?!” He asked. Shin shrugged. “I think the popped out of our TV back during the whole Chaiyo thing.” Shin said not really with a care. Gaia took front and center. “All right guys, Delta configuration!” He ordered. “Hey! Who said you get to be the leader?” Dyna whined. “Cause I’m the smart one.” Gaia explained. “Yeah, but I’m cooler than you! Your name is girly” Dyna said. Gaia’s eyes narrowed. “Your face is girly!” He said sternly. “Oh no you didn’t.” Dyna said with hushed anger. They got into an armlock. “You wanna fight!” Dyna bellowed. “I prefer not to resort to violence in inner struggles, but if it’s necessary…!” Gaia growled. All the while Tiga walked over to Golza and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey, think you could, not terrorize anything?” He asked. Golza thought for a moment, and nodded. “Yeah, sure.” Tiga patted him. “There’s a good boy, thanks.” As Golza left Tiga turned to the other two. “Come on guys, let’s speed it up, we left the stove running!” They both looked at him. “Oh look at the cool guy, going and showing us up, he’s so better than us cause he’s married.” Dyna snorted. Tiga facepalmed. “I never said that.” “Yeah, but you never shut up about Rena.” Gaia said. They’re bickering continued as they flew off. Jack returned to the other two. "Hear all that bickering? Man, I can't imagine how awful it would be living like that." Jack said. Shin coughed awkwardly. "So, uh, wanna head home early? “I’m up for that.” Leo said. Meanwhile Zero and Mebius were collapsed at the top of the cold mountain. They were way above cloud level and it was freezing. "So uh, now what?" Mebius asked. Zero looked around. "They gonna send someone to get us?" "Maybe they want us to jump?" Zero said looking over the edge. Mebius saw Leo, Jack and Shin flying away in the distance. "Hey is that them?" He said pointing. "HEY! OVERHERE!" Zero said waving his arms(clunkily due to the Techtor gear). They kept flying. "They're leaving without us...?" Mebius asked quietly. "Dad?! Dad?!" Zero called around. "Uhhuhhh..." Zero sobbed looking down, but his attention was quickly caught by something not to far from them. "Is that a Woo?!" He asked in surprise. Just then Seven came up from behind and grabbed them by the scruffs. "Come on kids, quite whining, let's go." Category:HoshinoKaabi